<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interruptions by rv_twice5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779159">Interruptions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rv_twice5/pseuds/rv_twice5'>rv_twice5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, SlightAngst, wenrene - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rv_twice5/pseuds/rv_twice5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU - Whether it's to each other or by someone else, any moment between or about Wendy and Irene always seems to get interrupted. A bit of an enemies (to friends?) to lovers AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. - 1 - Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Wenrene Day!! Since this is the first wenrene day of the new year I thought I'd try my hand at writing. So this is my first time so go easy on me please :) It was supposed to be short, but I just couldn't stop adding to it.</p><p>Some background info:</p><p>Hogwarts Houses: Ravenclaw - Wendy, Slytherin - Irene, Joy, Yeri, Hufflepuff - Seulgi</p><p>Wendy, Irene and Seulgi are in their 6th year while Joy and Yeri are in their 5th year.</p><p>Also some appearences from some JYP artists!</p><p>** Also posted on AFF **</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why does she have to be so difficult? All I did was call her by her name," Wendy exasperated as she entered the Room of Requirement with her Hufflepuff best friend, Seulgi.</p><p>"Why would Irene be mad that you called her-wait a second,” Seulgi frowned.</p><p>“C'mon Wen. You know Irene doesn't like it when people call her by her Korean name. It's very meaningful to her," Seulgi pointed out as they sat down at a nearby table. "I've known her all my life and it still feels weird for me to call her Joohyun because of how intimate it can be for her. Even Joy and Yeri know to never call her that."</p><p>Wendy began to wonder whether she took it too far as she recalled her dispute with Irene earlier that day.</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>Irene, Seulgi, Joy and Yeri were huddled together at their typical meeting spot in the courtyard talking when Wendy happily made her way over to them. Now, seeing Wendy smiling wasn’t a surprising sight as she is normally very bright and bubbly, however, Wendy smiling despite the snow around her definitely meant that something was up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello my beautiful ladies and Irene,” Wendy smirked as Joy and Yeri giggled. Irene rolled her eyes at the girl as she and the others began to say their hi’s and hello’s in return.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they began to tell Wendy what they were talking about before she had arrived, Wendy couldn’t contain her excitement anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who has two thumbs and put her name in the goblet of fire this morning? This girl!” She exclaimed while pointing her two thumbs towards herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“WHaT?!” “huh.” “No way!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wendy did her best to take in how her friends had reacted to the news.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seulgi was the only one who knew that Wendy had been planning on entering the Triwizard Tournament for a while, but didn’t think she’d enter so soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeri was jealous at the fact that she couldn’t participate due to her age, but kept ensuring Wendy that she’ll definitely win if chosen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joy began to massage Wendy’s shoulders as if she was about to fight, telling Wendy how they should start creating a workout schedule for her so she could be prepared since Joy is certain that Wendy will be the Hogwarts Champion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And as for Irene, well, she had been quiet ever since the Ravenclaw’s sudden annoucement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone seemed to have noticed this at the same time as their conversations died down to hear what the older Slytherin had to say. And what Irene ended up saying was definitely not what Wendy had expected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my...You, Wendy Son, are really as dumb as I thought you were. Actually, scratch that. Dumber,” Irene puffed with a sly smile. Seulgi, Joy and Yeri shared a look as if saying “Here we go again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feeling content with the dumbfounded (no pun intended) look on Wendy’s face, she stood up and began to make her way back into the school. Before she could make it far, however, a hand on her wrist kept her back and Wendy appeared in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Woaah there Bae, care to explain my ‘dumbness’ exactly?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, in case you forgot, the tournament that you just entered is one where you could and probably would die if you were to compete. So, putting your name in the goblet was not one of your best moments. Which, by the way, you don’t have a lot of. Therefore, you are indeed dumb. Honestly, it’s truly a mystery as to how you got sorted into Ravenclaw,” Irene acted in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”But, don’t worry Son, you’d never get picked even if you were able to submit your name a million times." A mocking smile was now plastered on Irene’s face. "You're not worthy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wendy was furious after hearing Irene's comments, but still had managed to keep her composure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh no no no, you’ve got it all wrong. I don’t think I’m the who’s worried here,” Wendy smirked. “It actually sounds like you’re scared that you could lose me and simply couldn’t bare the idea of it possibly coming true.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Irene’s smile was quickly replaced with a scowl as Wendy moved to drape her right arm over the older girl’s shoulders. She leaned in to whisper in Irene’s ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Isn’t that right... Joohyun?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Irene gasped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shoved Wendy off of her in an instant and their eyes locked. Wendy expected to see a very angry Slytherin, but was instead met with a face of shock and... disappointment? When Wendy imagined using her 'secret weapon' for the first time, she expected the older girl to yell and get angry at her. That was the whole point in saying it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead, Irene stayed mute and moved passed Wendy, making sure to bump shoulders. Hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wendy looked back unsure of what to do as she watched the older girl disappear into the school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Crap,” she muttered quietly as she looked up, feeling the snowflakes fall on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>Snapping back to the present, Wendy knew she had made a mistake, but her pride made her refuse to admit her fault outloud. How Slytherin of her.</p><p>“It’s gonna be fine. She’ll get over it like always, Seul. You already know our routine: tease, fight, apologize, repeat,” she tried to reason.</p><p>This routine, as Wendy likes to call it, has been around ever since Seulgi had introduced them to each other during their first year at Hogwarts. To be quite honest, neither of them could recall why their "friendship" (if they can really call it that) had been so rocky from the start.</p><p>Ever since their fateful meeting, the pair had become rivals in practically everything to the point in which the entire school was aware of their strange relationship. They'd often have arguments that ranged in seriousness and loudness, but had thankfully never turned physical. (Well.. unless you count the time when Wendy had suddenly sat next to Irene and playfully flicked the older girl on the forehead during class. Only to then be pushed off of her stool as a consequence. The Ravenclaw was too busy dying of laughter after seeing the shocked look on Irene’s face that she could care less at the fact that she was now lying on the floor.)</p><p>Honestly, if it weren’t for Seulgi being the main reason as to why they put up with each other during that initial year, they might have just avoided each other altogether. Then with Joy and Yeri joining the trio the year after, it just gave them more of a reason to try and be civil when one or all of the other girls wanted to hang out or study together.</p><p>So even though they fought often, it was their mutual friends who would always manage to talk some sense into both girls if a fight was really bad. Thus, the next day or two, one of them would mutter a quick “<em>I’m sorry</em>” with an equally quick “<em>I’m sorry too</em>” and all would go back to normal (or at least until their next fight). This had been their routine for five years now.</p><p>“I don’t know, Wen. Now I don’t think this was one of your typical arguments,” Seulgi sighed. “Just don’t call her Joohyun unless it <em>truly</em> seems right, okay?”</p><p>“Cross my heart,” Wendy said wholeheartedly before shifting the conversation. "Any updates with your crush?"</p><p>----- Two Weeks Later -----</p><p>So much for the routine.</p><p>“It’s been two weeks, Joy. Two weeks!”</p><p>“Well, have you apologized yet?”</p><p>“She hasn’t given me the chance,” Wendy said dejectly as she plopped down in a seat across from Joy in the Great Hall. She had lost count at how many times she had tried to approach Irene since their argument. Not even the other girls were able to get Irene to talk to Wendy since the older girl would change the subject whenever they tried to bring her up. Then, in the classes the two share, Irene acts as if Wendy wasn't even in the room.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, don’t tell me you care about how Irene treats you now after all these years,” Joy teased. "I've never seen you struggle this much after a fight with her."</p><p>“Don’t start Joy,” Wendy deadpanned.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Joy raised her hands up in defense. “Anyways, speaking of Irene, I’ve got some news that might help your little situation.” Wendy looked up at the younger girl with confusion displayed on her face.</p><p>“Did you hear what happened a few days ago?” Wendy still looked oblivious so Joy continued, “Irene said yes to a date with one of the visiting Durmstrang boys who are here for the tournament. Apparently it’s the one and only, pause for effect, Jackson Wang!”</p><p>“HA! Good one, Joy,” Wendy started to laugh at the younger girl’s statement, but stopped once she realized that Joy was in fact telling the truth. “Hold on a sec, are you sure we’re talking about the same Irene right now? <em>Our</em> Irene? As in the one who has shown zero romantic interest in literally no one, is going on a date?!”</p><p>Ever since they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, every once and a while some boy or girl would build up the courage to ask Irene out. However, with every confession came a decline. So, hearing that Irene had finally said yes to someone had filled Wendy with emotions that she couldn’t describe.</p><p>“That’s right! Which means her mood might get better if you know what I mean?” Joy wiggled her eyebrows, “and she’ll finally let you talk to her. That way, she’ll no longer be stuck on your mind during our quidditch scrims! I mean, while I do find it funny that she’s got you really distraught with the whole silent treatment, the scrims are way more productive when all the players are focused and.. uh” Joy trails off as she realizes that Wendy wasn't paying attention anymore.</p><p><em>This is exactly what I mean</em> she thought as she began to wave her hands near Wendy’s face.</p><p>“Oh..uh-sorry,” Wendy shook her head and looked at Joy. “Yeah, o-of course! I’m estatic for her. I mean, it’s about time right? It’s great really.. yeah..” Wendy drifted off, now going back to thinking in silence.</p><p>With that, Joy simply raised her eyebrows, silently mouthed “Okay” and decided to not push the conversation any further. She let the silence settle in and pulled out her homework.</p><p>----- Later That Day -----</p><p>After a few hours of a light scrimmage between some Ravenclaw and Slytherin players at the quidditch pitch, Wendy, Joy, and Yeri began to make their way back to Hogwarts.</p><p>“I love Nayeon and all, but captain gave us a real verbal beating, didn’t she?” Yeri panted out.</p><p>“We deserved it though.. we got our butts kicked out there by Wendy and her Ravens,” Joy replied.</p><p>Wendy listened in amusement as the young Slytherins complained about their scrim when suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. She turned towards a small huddle of students nearby and approached them. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but do you mind repeating what you just said?”</p><p>Wendy didn’t mean to come off as serious or intimidating, however she wanted to make sure she correctly heard what one of the students had said.</p><p>A Griffyndor girl, who appeared to be in her fourth year, straightened up. “It’s just gossip really, but apparently Irene and Jackson’s date was a set up and not in a good way. I'm sure that makes you happy, right Wendy?”</p><p>It was then when Wendy heard Joy and Yeri snickering behind her. “What’s so funny?” Wendy turned to face the girls with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. “Irene’s getting messed with!”</p><p>“Oh, come on. It’s silly gossip,” Joy paused, questioning why Wendy still seemed so concerned. To be honest, she didn’t think Wendy would even care this much. Doesn't she hate the girl? Joy briefly squinted her eyes in suspcion before speaking up again. “It's not like this is the first time people have spread rumors about her. Hell! Even you have! People are just jealous that she finally agreed to go on a date. Not to mention that it’s with Wang of all people, that’s all.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Yeri added on. “Plus, their date started nearly an hour ago and she’s the Irene Bae. Don’t you think she’d be back by now if there was a problem? If you’re so hot and bothered, go out and check on her.”</p><p>To the duo's surprise, that was exactly what Wendy did.</p><p>-----</p><p>Fact: Wendy hates snow.</p><p>Yet, here she is, trudging her way through it.</p><p>To be quite honest, she doesn’t really know why she felt so determined to reach Irene. Wendy even broke a rule, something she has never done, and sneaked past Filch when students weren’t allowed to leave for Hogsmeade after a certain time. I mean, she’s doing this for Irene, her rival. The girl that somehow manages to get on her nerves almost everytime she speaks to her.</p><p>Wendy should be excited about this considering that the pair are supposed to be "enemies." So, why would she care if Irene was on a potentially fake date? Deep down, Wendy had a feeling she knew the answer to that question, but she isn’t sure if she’s ready to face it just yet. Instead, she tells herself that she would do this for any one because no one deserves to have a horrible first date, even Irene.</p><p>After a few minutes of pacing along the streets of Hogsmeade, Wendy had finally spotted the older girl sitting alone through the window of Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. Nothing appeared to be odd.</p><p><em>See</em>, Wendy thought to herself. <em>She’s fine. He’s probably in the bathroom or something.</em></p><p>As she was about to leave, thinking she was an absolute idiot for being so concerned, a lauging couple had exited the shop.</p><p>“She really thought Jackson was going to come. As if he’d waste his time on a <em>mudblood</em>,” The couple continued to laugh as they walked away.</p><p>Wendy's blood ran cold. Holding herself back from jinxing the boy after his comment, Wendy looked back into the shop knowing that Irene was her priority once again. Following closer inspection, she <em>barely</em> caught the dejected look on the girl’s face and headed inside.</p><p>“<em>That son of a-</em>”</p><p>-----</p><p>Irene had become so lost in her thoughts of disappointment that she hadn’t realized that someone had entered the shop and caused all the customers to quiet down for the first time since she had arrived. Her hands were clasped tight in her lap and she had been staring down at them for quite some time.</p><p>She had never felt so small and vulnerable. Fortunately for her, she knew how to hide her emotions. It had become glaringly obvious that her supposed date was not coming and everyone around her knew it. She’s known around the school as the unattainable, cold-hearted and confident Slytherin, but now the not-so-quiet whispers and the not-so-subtle glances aimed towards her made her afraid to leave her seat.</p><p>It wasn’t until a new hand had entered her field of vision when her train of thought had finally been broken.</p><p>Expecting to see Jackson, she looked up towards the owner of the hand. To her surprise, she was met with a familiar pair of soft, brown eyes and a trademark smirk that she normally found annoying, but had now given her an unexpected sense of relief. Before she could say anything though, Wendy had gestured towards her outreached hand.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here, yeah?”</p><p>Irene, who was still surprised to see the younger girl, only blinked at her and soon glanced back down towards Wendy’s hand. The lack of response began to concern the Ravenclaw.</p><p><em>She’s still mad at me</em>, Wendy nearly frowned at the thought when she noticed that Irene was now looking around the shop. With her curiousity now piqued, she did the same and immediately regretted it.</p><p><em>Everyone</em> was watching them, whispering.</p><p>When her eyes fell back to Irene’s face, Wendy knew she had to hold back her reaction. The older girl, for the first time that Wendy had seen, looked as if she was about to have a break down. To others it may not look like it, but Wendy could tell.</p><p>She had to figure out how to get Irene's attention and fast. After a few seconds, Irene shifted her eyes back down to her clammy, clasped hands.</p><p>Irene was frozen in fear as the thoughts that had been racing through her mind throughout the past hour had just got worse. She’s used to the staring really, I mean have you seen her? But tonight, too many eyes were on her at once. She must look like a fool.</p><p>She had built and maintained her strong reputation for years and now it feels as if it’s hanging in the balance all because of some stupid boy. Irene can only begin to imagine what people were going to say. Who knows what kind of stories will be told about her failed first date and for how long. And now with Wendy’s unexpected appearence, the gossip was surely going to explode. Irene was going to explode.</p><p>It was then when Wendy knelt down and spoke softly, just above a whisper, to which only the two of them could hear. Her tone, now laced with care and reassurance. So unlike the last time they spoke.</p><p>"<em>Joohyun</em>."</p><p>Irene raised her head at the name and suddenly, it felt as if they were the only two in the shop as Irene’s eyes met Wendy’s again. There was something different about the way Wendy was looking at her too, but Irene couldn’t quite figure it out. Her trance was broken as Wendy offered her hand again.</p><p>“Shall we?“</p><p>The Slytherin was at a lost for words and could only nod in response. She gently placed her hand in Wendy's as they stood up.</p><p>As the pair left hand in hand, the shop had once again erupted into gossip.</p><p>-----</p><p>As they made their way back to Hogwarts, they walked in peaceful silence when the wind began to pick up and snow had started to fall. Wendy was grumbling in annoyance at the weather when she noticed the older girl was also shivering beside her. As if a light bulb went off in her head, she stopped them from taking another step and faced Irene.</p><p>“Here,” Wendy said as she let go of Irene’s hand.</p><p>“What are you-oh,” Irene stopped as Wendy removed her blue Ravenclaw scarf and began to wrap it around Irene’s neck. After a few loops, Wendy’s hands lingered at the ends of the scarf and she looked up to see Irene frozen in place. Their faces were unexpectedly close.</p><p>Wendy could only chuckle. “Better?” and the Slytherin nodded.</p><p>Wendy took a small step back and then offered her arm. Irene graciously took it in order to create more warmth between the two of them.</p><p>If there was one thing that Wendy knew, it was the fact that even though she hates the cold and snow, the older girl gets colder much easier. So, although she was suffering a bit more now with the dreadful snow landing on her exposed neck, it was completely worth it knowing that Irene would suffer less.</p><p>Comfortable silence fell between the two once again as they carried on. Irene thought the rest of the trip would continue in silence but she heard Wendy speak up.</p><p>“I’m sorry to keep you in the cold, but do you mind if we sit for a second?” she asked, pointing at a nearby bench.</p><p>Irene nodded and with their arms still linked, they sat down. The younger girl was relieved, this was her chance to apologize. After nervously thinking of ways on how to start the conversation, Wendy just blurted out what she had initially thought when she had first saw Irene at the tea shop.</p><p>“You look very beautiful tonight,” she said to her own surprise, but finished confidently. “That idiot has no idea what he missed out on.”</p><p>Wendy felt Irene tense up beside her, but continued. “I know I messed up really bad for calling you-uh you know a few weeks ago.” Wendy’s eyes widened, “and even a few minutes ago! Oh geez! Honestly... It just felt like the right thing to say at the time and I-... just know I'm sorry. I know it means a lot to you and I should’ve known better. So, I guess you were right. I am quite dumb, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Yes, you are,” Irene giggled and Wendy joined her. "And here I thought you'd never admit defeat." After their laughter died down and a few seconds of silence passed, Irene took a deep breath.</p><p>“I should apologize too. I'm sorry for not giving us the chance to talk it through. When you called me Joohyun weeks ago, it caught me off guard. I... I was disappointed.”</p><p>Wendy watched her quietly.</p><p>“But, the worst part about it though, was that I wasn’t disappointed because you called me by my Korean name,” Irene looked away shyly, unable to meet the girl's eyes as she said the next sentence. “It’s because when I imagined you calling me Joohyun for the first time... it was in a completely different context.”</p><p>Silence enveloped them.</p><p>“Well, whatever that context is, I hope we’ll get there one day. It's not like we're going to fight each other forever, right?” Wendy admitted.</p><p>Irene’s breath hitched and looked at Wendy. She wanted to see if the younger girl was truly aware of what she had meant. However, Wendy was now looking up towards the sky.</p><p>“Looks like the snow is getting worse,” Wendy groaned and motioned for them to stand. “Sorry again, guess we should start heading back.”</p><p>Irene knew the moment had passed and so the two fell into easy conversation as if it was natural. Wendy made Irene laugh as she shared stories and Irene, to the Ravenclaw’s surprise, gave her useful pointers about quidditch. At one point, Irene rested her head on Wendy’s shoulder and the Ravenclaw found herself not minding at all. From an outsider’s perspective, it’d be hard to believe that these two fought so often considering the way they were interacting now. ("Gosh, if the other girls saw us like this, they'd be freaking out right now." "We'd never hear the end of it.")</p><p>When they had finally arrived back at the school, one would think that the two would part ways as soon as they had reached the castle doors, but instead, they had remained in the same position as they walked silently through the halls. They were even met with shocked stares from the few fellow students who were still awake as they passed by, but for some reason, neither cared now. It wasn’t until they were in front of the entrance of the Slytherin common room when Irene finally lifted her head of off Wendy’s shoulder and unlinked their arms. They were now standing across from each other, both becoming awkward as they were unsure of what to do next.</p><p>“So-”</p><p>“I’ll-”</p><p>“Oh sorry-go ahead,” Wendy said quickly.</p><p>Irene laughed quietly and then offered her hand towards the other girl, “Truce?"</p><p>"Truce," Wendy shook Irene's hand.</p><p>They stood in silence again until Irene finally spoke.</p><p>"Thank you, Son. For tonight.”</p><p>Before Wendy could even realize what was happening, she felt a quick peck on her cheek and then the Slytherin was gone.</p><p>-----</p><p>When Irene walked into the common room, she was surprised to see Joy and Yeri waiting for her on a nearby couch.</p><p>“Omo-you guys scared me!” Her hand now clutching her chest. “Why are you two still awake?”</p><p>Joy and Yeri shared a look, a devilish smirk on their faces as they looked back at Irene.</p><p>“Why are you guys looking at me like that!?”</p><p>“You know, I want to say I’m disappointed at your lack of Slytherin pride right now, however, blue looks good on you,” Yeri teased. “Hmm, it does look awfully familiar though doesn’t it, Joy?“</p><p>Irene’s cheeks heated up as her hand reached up towards the Ravenclaw scarf around her neck, forgetting the fact that she was supposed to return it to Wendy.</p><p>“Shut up,” Irene said coldly. Not wanting to be teased any longer by the younger (or demonic as Irene refers to them as) duo, she rushed towards their room as they laughed behind her.</p><p>----- The Next Night -----</p><p>The time had come. After waiting all day in anticipation, the students were finally going to find out who will be representing each school for the Triwizard tournament. All five girls were now together in the Great Hall waiting for the announcement.</p><p>“Are my eyes deceiving me?” Seulgi whispered to Joy.</p><p>Seulgi thought that she would be sitting next to Wendy since Irene, Joy and Yeri typically sat across from them. But before Seulgi had the chance, Irene sat down next to Wendy to the shock of apparently no one but the Hufflepuff.</p><p>Now sitting between the younger Slytherins, Seulgi looked at them with her eyebrows furrowed. “What do you two know that I don’t?” she whispered again as she glanced at Wendy and Irene who were sitting unbothered while sharing snacks.</p><p>Joy smiled at the Hufflepuff then looked to Wendy with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Hey Wen, just out of curiosity, what happened to your scarf? I’ve never seen you without it during the winter.”</p><p>Wendy nearly choked on her food. She forgot she gave it to Irene last night.</p><p>“Oh-uh-you see-we-uh-”</p><p>Wendy looked over to Irene for some support, but Irene was biting her lip trying to suppress her laughter at Wendy’s nervous fumbling. Wendy couldn’t help but notice how cute the older girl looked.</p><p>She began to blush at the thought when she suddenly remembered that the other three girls were still watching them. Clearing her throat, Wendy tried to play off her little slip up. She began to regain her composure when there was a loud commotion at the entrance of the Great Hall that caught the attention of all five girls. The Durmstrang boys had just entered with Jackson front and center next to his headmaster.</p><p>All the students began to murmur to one another.</p><p>Irene and Jackson’s eyes met for a moment and he gave her an upward nod and a smirk. Irene, now unfazed by the boy or the silly gossip, simply rolled her eyes and looked away.</p><p>She quickly got over her little slump last night (from the help of a certain someone) and had returned to her queen-like aura as soon as she woke up. Of course, throughout the day, she still noticed the glances people gave her and the whispers as she walked through the halls, but paid them no attention. Even now, she could hear the current murmurs that began when Jackson entered, but she knew their opinions didn’t matter.</p><p>At the same time, Yeri was staring daggers at him. “Who does this guy think he is looking at Irene after what he did last night? I just want to go over there and give him a piece of my mind.” Seulgi and Joy nodded in agreement.</p><p>When Wendy saw him, her hands turned into fists. She could sense the anger from her friends, but she had all the more reason to want to go over and punch that <em>little rat</em> in the face.</p><p>If he actually played with Irene’s feelings just because she wasn’t a pureblood, Wendy hoped that Irene did not know about it.</p><p>(The older girl absolutely despised the derogatory term and rightfully so. The term had always been a sensitive topic for her ever since an older student had called her such a name during their second year.)</p><p>As of now, the rumor that Irene was stood-up because she was what some call a “mudblood” didn’t spread far or last very long.</p><p>Wendy had made sure of it.</p><p>She had woken up a bit earlier than normal and went to as many people that she could find at the time to try and dissolve the rumor. Of course, she was given skeptical looks from time to time considering her and Irene's track record of being rivals, but Wendy being her charming self managed to make them believe her and to repeat the info to others.</p><p>Still, the thought of the rumor made Wendy furious because even though it wasn’t confirmed, it also wasn’t denied. Starting to lose control of her anger, she made a move to stand from her seat when she felt a hand on her forearm.</p><p>She turned her head and met Irene’s eyes. The older girl subtly shook her head causing Wendy to remain in her seat. As soon as she unclenched her fists, Irene slid her hand down Wendy’s forearm until she clasped her small hand around the Ravenclaw's slightly bigger one underneath the table. Wendy casted her eyes down to their connected hands, reminding her of the night before and how they seemed to fit quite well.</p><p><em>It's like our hands were made for each other...wait what?!</em> Wendy shook her head, surprised at her thoughts. Just as she was about to question the Slytherin's actions, Dumbledore's voice distracted her.</p><p>“Attention everyone! It is time,” he announced as he approached the goblet in the center of the Great Hall. The room fell silent and soon after, a piece of paper flew up into the air from the goblet. He caught it elegantly as it glided down.</p><p>You could feel the anticipation in the room.</p><p>“The first champion, from Beauxbatons Academy, Sana Minatozaki!”</p><p>They all turned their heads and Wendy’s jaw dropped. Her eyes, as well as practically everyone else, followed the girl as she made her way to the front of the hall.</p><p>“Whoaa,“ Wendy and Seulgi drawled out at the same time in amazement. The girl was stunning. Irene scoffed and let go of Wendy’s hand, catching the Ravenclaw’s attention.</p><p>“Jealous are we?” Wendy whispered playfully and reached out to hold the older girl’s hand again. (To tease her of course... not because she wanted to...) This time, she intertwined them under the table causing Irene’s face to turn red as Dumbledore read the next name.</p><p>“From Durmstrang Institute, Jackson Wang!” The Durmstrang tables hollered and cheered, patting Jackson on the back as he stood up and joined Sana. Now it was Wendy’s turn to scoff as some girls from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons started to swoon.</p><p>On the flip side though, Wendy also couldn’t help but join in with Joy, Yeri and the rest of the Slytherin House as they boo’d the guy who messed with one of their own.</p><p>Sure, the Slytherin Head of House was staring daggers at the impoliteness of his students and even Wendy, but they all knew it was worth it.</p><p>The hall eventually quieted down when at last, the final paper drifted down to Dumbledore’s palm. This was it.</p><p>“Lastly, from Hogwarts,” Dumbledore paused. He smiled before reading the name outloud, “Wendy Son!”</p><p>Wait. Did Wendy hear him correctly? Did Dumbledore just say her name?! She could vaguely hear Seulgi, Joy and Yeri screaming their lungs out, but she was still in shock. Then, she heard a voice that stood out above everyone else’s.</p><p>“Wendy,” she turned and was met with a cute smile. “Kick his ass and win.”</p><p>Irene squeezed her hand for encouragement and let go as Wendy stood up confidently.</p><p>Wendy finally became aware of her surroundings and saw her fellow Ravenclaws celebrating and congratulating her. Seulgi was estatic and gave her a quick hug from across the table while Yeri and Joy started chanting her name and glared at those who weren’t cheering with them. Once Wendy stood next to Jackson, she looked at her friends with a proud grin.</p><p>As Dumbledore started to give a speech about the tournament, Jackson leaned sideways towards Wendy.</p><p>“Wendy was it?” She nodded and Jackson continued. “You know, you’re little friend Irene over there is so hot, don’t you agree?” He followed up with a whistle. Wendy was disgusted with the way he talked about her Slytherin. “Man, the things I <em>would’ve</em> done to her.”</p><p>“Would’ve?” Wendy asks through gritted teeth, her smile now gone with her head still facing forward. Not wanting to spare the guy a glance, she looked back towards where her friends were sitting and noticed that they seemed to be having a serious conversation.</p><p>She wonders what they’re talking about when she hears Jackson answer her.</p><p>“Yeah, <em>would’ve</em>. It’s a shame really, she must be a sight in bed if you know what I mean,” Jackson smirked and elbowed her arm. “Oh c’mon, don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it?”</p><p>She stiffened and quickly glanced at Sana, wondering if the Beauxbaton was able to hear their conversation. Jackson could only laugh, “Thought so.”</p><p>She wanted this conversation to end, but she had to make sure of something. “You still haven’t explained the ‘would’ve’ part,” she said coldly.</p><p>“Oh yeah. Well, like I said, it’s a real shame. She's smokin' hot, but,” Wendy's fists clenched as she had a bad feeling she knew what he was going to say next.</p><p>“I had to teach the girl a lesson after I found out that she's a <em>mudblo</em>-”</p><p>-- Meanwhile --</p><p>As soon as Wendy was out of earshot, Joy looked to Irene.</p><p>“What is going on with you two?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about Joy.”</p><p>“Oh really? So, are we,“ Joy gestured to herself, Seulgi and Yeri, “supposed to ignore the fact that you two had a little moment when her name was called just now? What exactly happened last night? Apparently a few students saw you guys cozied up last night in the hallway.”</p><p>“We did not have a moment and who cares what others say. Nothing happened,” Irene looked away as she tries to hide her tinted cheeks and points at the window, “Oh would you look at that, it’s snowing!”</p><p>“Don’t try to change the subject!”</p><p>"Okay fine, we made a truce last night," Irene answered. "We're just... friends."</p><p>At that, the eyebrows of the three girls sitting opposite of her rose in response.</p><p>Joy and Yeri shared a look before looking back at the older girl. Irene's eyes shifted back and forth between the pair, trying to figure out what question the two were silently trying to ask her.</p><p>“You can be honest with us, you know?” Yeri stated. “She’s too far to even hear us.”</p><p>Then, Irene understood.</p><p>After what happened in the Slytherin common room last night and what had just happened when Wendy's name was called, the two youngest girls now believe that Irene and Wendy had skipped the friendship phase and were now something more. Not exactly a relationship, but not just a friendship either.</p><p>So, the pair is asking, but not outloud of course, if their suspicion is correct.</p><p>Irene sighed, knowing she had been caught. She stole a quick glance at the Ravenclaw before turning back to the three girls, “Do I really have to say it?”</p><p>For a moment Irene believed she wouldn’t have to say it out loud seeing that Joy and Yeri were already looking like they already knew, but then her eyes landed on Seulgi.</p><p>The pure Hufflepuff still looked confused. Seulgi was aware that Wendy went out to Hogsmeade last night to find Irene, but didn’t know anything about the scarf or whatever the younger Slytherins were trying to pull out of her. The older girl released a shakey breath, knowing what she had to do.</p><p>“I... I like her, okay?” Irene’s shoulders dropped as if the weight on them had finally been lifted. “Believe it or not, I’ve liked her ever since we met and last night was the first time it seemed like she might like me back. I thought it was wishful thinking because we always fight and that’s our thing. And that was enough for me because I never believed that she would like me back. But then she reached out to grab my hand just now so maybe she does? But who’s to say she’s just being nice because she feels bad for me after the whole date fiasco. So maybe she doesn’t-“</p><p>“Stop right there!” Seulgi said excitedly, cutting off Irene’s rambling. “Oh this is great! This is perfect! You don’t need to worry because Wendy lik-”</p><p>“DUDE WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!“ Jackson yelled as he stood up from the floor, his hand holding the left side of his face. The girls’ attention as well as everyone else's shifted towards the pair at the front of the hall. They quickly noticed that not only was Jackson in pain, but Wendy was too.</p><p>“Holy crap that hurt way more than I thought it would,“ Wendy muttered to herself as she tries to shake off the pain in her right hand. As she looked back up towards Jackson, it was too late for her to react before she was tackled to the ground. All eyes were on them as they wrestled each other and it only took a few more seconds until some Durmstrang students and some of Wendy’s quidditch teammates came rushing to pull the two apart.</p><p>Irene, Seulgi, Joy and Yeri could only watch from afar. They were all about to go up and help Wendy, but the Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Griffyndor Head of Households and the prefects prevented them from doing so. The same went for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.</p><p>The Ravenclaw Head of Household and the Durmstrang headmaster had only allowed a few of Wendy’s and Jackson’s teammates to go up and try to de-escalate the fight.</p><p>“Let me go! Let me get one more hit!” Wendy yelled at her teammate Mina, who was holding onto Wendy for dear life trying to relax her. Irene’s eyes narrowed once she noticed that Sana, the Beauxbatons champion, had come over to try and calm Wendy down as well.</p><p>On the other side, Jackson was trying to break free from his friends too. “You’re gonna regret that, you little shit!”</p><p>All the students in the hall were in shock. Some were cheering and yelling, while others stayed quiet and watched the fight unfold.</p><p>“Silence!” Dumbledore yelled.</p><p>At last, the two were separated far enough and the chaos of the situation died down. Eventually, all of the students were ordered to go to their dorms while the three chosen champions and their fellow Headmasters began to make their way towards Dumbledore’s office.</p><p>Instead of heading to their respective dorms, the remaining four girls decided to sit and wait outside near the staircase to the Ravenclaw dormitory until Wendy returned.</p><p>“What do you guys think happened?” Joy asked in disbelief. “I’ve never seen Wendy so aggressive like that before. I mean, I know we all want to beat him up, but she’s usually the one who always keeps her composure.”</p><p>“Well, knowing her, she must’ve had a pretty good reason to do it,” Seulgi commented. “They were able to stand next to each other for a while so I wonder what changed.”</p><p>Yeri was overjoyed. "If anything, at least one of us got a hit in! Who knew that she had such a right hook! Am I right?” Yeri nudged Irene’s shoulder.</p><p>“That Sana girl is really pretty,” Irene said out of the blue, catching the three younger girls off guard. “She’s pretty, most likely smart like Wendy, and she even got to help her out while we watched on helplessly. Plus, did you see the way Wendy was looking at her when her name was called first? She’s totally Wendy’s type.”</p><p>“Hey! I thought I told you not to worry,” Seulgi said as she place her hand on Irene's shoulder. “Didn’t I tell you that-OH! I was cut off earlier!” The Hufflepuff started to get excited again, smiling so wide that you could barely see her eyes. “Well, as I was saying, this couldn’t be more perfect because Wendy-”</p><p>“Because I what, Seul?”</p><p>The girls turned their heads to the sound of a familiar voice. There stood Wendy, a huge grin on her face despite her bandaged right hand. They were going to ask her if she was okay, but something, no, someone caught their attention.</p><p>“Oh my bad,” Wendy looked between the person next to her and her friends. “I’m sure you guys already know, but this is Sana from Beauxbatons. She’s actually the one who,” Wendy raised her injured hand, “healed me up. They were supposed to send me down to Pomfrey, but Sana offered to do it on the spot since it was already pretty late. It was ah-mazing!”</p><p>“Hi,” Sana gave them a friendly wave and giggled at Wendy. “She’s exaggerating. She just had some small bruising so there wasn’t much to heal.”</p><p>After learning the rest of the girls names, Sana became aware of just how late it really was and bid them goodnight. “Well, it was lovely to meet you all! Momo and Jihyo must be wondering where I’m at so I should get going.” Then, she turned back to Wendy, “So, I’ll see you around?”</p><p>“Of course and thanks again!” the Ravenclaw said and they shared a parting hug.</p><p>Once Sana turned at the corner and was out of view, Wendy was bombarded.</p><p>“You are a freaking badass!“</p><p>“What did Dumbledore say?“</p><p>“Are you still in the tournament?“</p><p>“Why were you with Sana?“</p><p>Wendy had to hold her hands up to stop eveyone from talking at the same time.</p><p>“Okay, okay, let me explain. First, hell yeah I’m badass,“ she chuckled at Yeri, giving her a high five. “Second, Dumbledore was so mad and almost pulled me from the tournament, but thankfully Sana defended me. Let’s just say she knew why Jackson had it coming. So, I’m still in!”</p><p>Joy and Seulgi sighed in relief.</p><p>“And lastly,” Wendy faced Irene. “I was with Sana because we just so happened to be heading the same direction. The room where the Beauxbatons are staying isn’t too far from here. Plus, I wanted to get to know my new friend better, you know?”</p><p>Irene narrowed her eyes and wanted to question the girl further when they heard Seulgi yawn.</p><p>“Looks like we’re gonna have to call it a night unless we want to drag a sleeping Seul to the Hufflepuff dorms,” Joy laughed.</p><p>They all said goodnight and as the girls went to leave, Yeri noticed that Irene had yet to move. “Aren’t you coming?”</p><p>“I will in a bit, just go on. I won’t be long,“ Irene reassured her.</p><p>Yeri winked at her and Irene immediately shot a warning glare in return. Thankfully, Wendy was too busy waving bye to Joy and Seulgi to notice.</p><p>When it was finally just the two of them in the hallway, Irene slapped Wendy on the arm.</p><p>“What were you thinking?!” The Slytherin half-yelled, half-whispered.</p><p>“Hey! What was that for?!” Wendy half yelled and half whispered back, now rubbing the skin that Irene hit.</p><p>“Because you’re an idiot!”</p><p>“I am not!”</p><p>“Do you know how lucky you are that Dumbledore didn’t punish you after what you did! Jackson isn’t worth all the trouble,” Irene’s eyes shifted to Wendy’s injured hand and pouted. “Especially if you get hurt in the process.”</p><p>“I know, but he deserved it! I couldn’t stand there and let him-” Wendy cut herself off in frustration and then sighed. “It’s just... it’s worth all the trouble in the whole freaking world when someone hurts the people I care about, okay?”</p><p>“But, your hand-”</p><p>Irene’s voice was suddenly muffled by Wendy’s school robes as the younger girl had pulled her into a hug. It took a second for Irene to realize what happened before she tentatively wrapped her arms around Wendy as well.</p><p>Irene couldn’t help but notice how well they fit together.</p><p>“I’m okay, I promise,” Wendy said, hoping to comfort the girl in her arms.</p><p>“Also, not to kill the mood, but you know that I’ll probably get worse injuries than this in the tournament so at least I’ll have some experience in that regard,” Wendy joked.</p><p>With her arms still wrapped around the younger’s body, Irene pulled back a little to see Wendy’s face and her eyebrows crinkled as a sign of worry, “That is so not funny!”</p><p>Wendy just continued to laugh as Irene kept calling her name to try and get her to stop. Once her laughter started to settle, Wendy looked at Irene with a smirk.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but...have I ever told you how cute you look when you crinkle your eyebrows?”</p><p>Wendy's mouth immediately shut, surprised at her own slip-up. On the flip side, it was Irene’s turn to become stuttering mess as her face began to heat up.</p><p>Before Irene could come up with a coherent sentence, she was left in even more shock as she felt a pair of lips kiss the space between her eyebrows causing them to flatten out.</p><p>By the time Irene came to, Wendy had pulled away completely and was already making her way up to the Ravenclaw dorm.</p><p>“And that’s payback for last night,” Wendy said with one final toothy grin before disappearing up the staircase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. - 2 - Final Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the weeks go on, Irene and Wendy returned to their routine but not like how they have in the past. Instead, their arguments have now turned into playful bickering and a competition as to who can fluster who more.</p><p>For a while, unbeknownst to the other girls, the two had created a secret game in which they’d steal random pecks on the cheeks or on the forehead whenever it seemed like it was just the two of them such as being the last two remaining in a classroom or in a empty hall. Whoever gave the least amount that day would have to do the other’s homework. Of course, they’d tell themselves that these small kisses meant nothing, that it was simply a competition. Yet, neither of them would ask themselves why their faces would heat up after the fact or why they would go to bed smiling regardless of whether they lost that day or not.</p><p>The game eventually came to an end after the first task...</p><p>Wendy was really about to face a dragon. A DRAGON.</p><p>On the outside she looks calm, cool and collected, but in the inside she’s losing her freaking mind. She was grateful that Sana, who has now become one of her good friends over the past few weeks, attempted to give her a peptalk. Still, it didn’t seem to change the gnawing feeling of nervousness. Even JB, the new Durmstrang Champion who replaced Jackson, was visibly worried as well.</p><p>Wendy was beginning to question why she thought submitting her name was a good idea when she heard a noise near the back entrance of the tent.</p><p>“Psst!”</p><p>She hesitantly walked up to the area in which she assumed the noise was coming from and asks if anyone is there.</p><p>“It’s me, dummy.”</p><p>“Irene?”</p><p>Suddenly, a small head with a bright smile peered around the curtain. Wendy panicked and quicky joined the older girl outside of the tent, now out of view of the others.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Not that I’m mad, but you could get in a lot of trouble!” She said as quietly as possible.</p><p>“I just wanted to come and wish you good luck because I know you’ll need it,” Irene smirked.</p><p>Wendy wouldn’t admit it outloud, but seeing Irene had made her nerves go down almost immediately. Ever since the night she fought Jackson, their bond grew stronger and stronger and now she tends to find comfort in Irene these days.</p><p>Nearly every night since, the two would hang out secretly. Not because they didn’t want anyone to know per se, but moreso the fact that in these moments, it was simply just the two of them and no one else. It happened by chance really. One night Wendy snuck her way up to the Astronomy Tower because she couldn’t sleep and to her surprise, Irene was already there. Instead of being asked to leave, Irene simply patted the floor next to her and the two sat there looking up at the stars with a conversation sparking every once and a while.</p><p>They'd talk about the silliest things one night and then very serious topics the next. Often times Wendy would act greasy and say cringey space-related pick-up lines while Irene would act like she hated it but secretly loved it. ("Hey Irene, are you an alien?" "Wendy, I swear-" "Because you abducted my heart!")</p><p>Essentially, they were their normal bickering selves during the day and then a near-inseperable duo at night.</p><p>The moments they shared during those nights had unintentionally turned into a secret. These meetings had turned into their new thing. Secret meetings like the one happening now.</p><p>“You know, I really want to say that I don’t need luck because I’m the Wendy Son, but at this point I’ll take anything I can get so thank you,” the Ravenclaw said graciously.</p><p>"Well, if you ever get nervous out there, just look for me-for us!" Irene stuttered. "Us as in Joy, Yeri and I! Since, ya know, Seul will be with the Hufflepuffs. I mean you could look for Seul of course! Although, it might be a bit more tough since she's just one girl wearing yellow surrounded by other people wearing yellow and-"</p><p>"Hold on," Wendy laughed as she stopped the girl from rambling. "You, Joy and Yeri are going to be wearing your house colors too. How am I even going to spot you three from the rest of the Slytherins?"</p><p>"You're supposedly a smart girl, Son. I'm sure your Ravenclaw brain will find me quickly since I tend to stand out in a crowd," Irene teased. "In case you don't though, well, I've planned something to make sure of it."</p><p>Before Wendy could ask what Irene's back-up plan was, the two heard Wendy’s name being called from inside the tent. With the momentary distraction, Wendy took her chance to peck Irene on the forehead and began her escape as she excitedly whisper-yelled. “Point Wendy!”</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Wendy looked back to Irene just before she entered the tent.</p><p>“Promise me,” Irene’s voice a bit more serious now. “Promise me you’ll make it out okay so I can make the score even.”</p><p>"Cross my heart," Wendy winked back.</p><p>-----</p><p>It all happened so quickly.</p><p>All she could remember was hearing her name being announced in the speakers, coming face to face with a dragon, grabbing the golden egg, being launched into the air and seeing a blue scarf in a sea of green before everything else went blank.</p><p>Now, Wendy woke up to find herself lying in a bed in Madam Pomfrey's infirmary. She attempted to sit up, but immediately groaned. She looked at the source of her pain and saw that her left arm and leg were completely bandaged. Clearly she had broken them. <em>What in the world happened to me during the first task?</em> she thought to herself.</p><p>Wendy began to observe her surroundings and noticed that the sun was starting to rise. To her left, a bottle of Skele-Gro was on the table and she couldn't help but grimace at the sight realizing that she was going to have to drink it soon. Next to it were a "Get Well Soon" card, a huge teddy bear and a small bouquet of flowers.</p><p>After some inspection, she found out that the card was from her Quidditch team and the bear was from Seulgi, Joy and Yeri. Pinned to the bear was a handwritten note saying "We love you bear-y much! Have fun drinking Skele-Gro &lt;3 - Seul, Joy, and Yeri."</p><p>Lastly, she figured out that Sana had sent the flowers as she couldn't help but laugh at the small notecard attached to it: "Recover quickly, Wen! You're the only worthy competitor I have ;) - S."</p><p>Feeling grateful for her friends and teammates, Wendy's heart swelled.</p><p>At the same time, however, she couldn't help but notice that there was no trace of her small, but mighty Slytherin among the gifts. It wasn't until she looked to her right to understand why.</p><p>There, sitting in a chair with her head and arms resting on the side of the bed, was a sleeping Irene. Or atleast so she thought.</p><p>"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Irene said with her eyes still closed.</p><p>"You're awake?!"</p><p>"Now I am," the Slytherin rubbed her eyes as she sat up and stretched her arms. "You groaned really loudly."</p><p>"Oh-uh sorry. How long was I out for?"</p><p>"Only for the night. Your injuries were pretty bad, but it definitely could've been worse. Thankfully, Madam Hooch was able to soften the blow. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Could be better, but I kinda prepared for this, remember?" Wendy joked, calling back to when Irene was worried about her previously injured hand.</p><p>"Too soon?"</p><p>The Slytherin could only nod.</p><p>"Do you um-what's the last thing you remember?" Irene asked.</p><p>Wendy did her best to remember more details, but everything still felt scattered.</p><p>"Blue," she responded. "It's still kind of a blur, but the last thing I remember was seeing you... wearing my blue scarf. Have I ever told you how good it looks on you?"</p><p>Irene blushed as Wendy smirked before continuing.</p><p>"I guess your back-up plan worked. You were indeed quite easy to notice out of all that green. If I'm being honest, I probably should've looked for you as soon as it was my turn. Any of you."</p><p>Irene didn't say anything so Wendy continued. "Maybe then my focus would've been way better and I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have these injuries. Gosh, the Skele-Gro is going to be horrible. If only I found you sooner."</p><p>The two remained silent until Wendy heard Irene sniffling. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"</p><p>"You broke it," Irene whispered, looking away.</p><p>"Broke what?" Wendy asked in concern. She hated seeing Irene upset.</p><p>"You... you promised me." As Irene looked back towards Wendy, her voice sounding broken. "You promised me you would be okay and n-now I feel like it's my fault. If-if I had just told you that I'd be wearing your scarf maybe then you would've looked for me as soon as you went to face the dragon and I-I could've helped you focus."</p><p>Wendy's face softened as she remembered her conversation with the older girl before the task.</p><p>"I swear to you that it's not your fault," Wendy reached out to caress the older girl's cheek.</p><p>"You have nothing to be sorry for. After you came to see me, I felt focused and confident enough as soon as I walked out. Even if you told me about the scarf, just seeing you beforehand gave me a huge boost to the point where I thought I didn't need to look for you or even the other girls right at the start," Wendy explained. "It was my fault for miscalculating how tough it was going to actually be. And despite what may be running through your mind right now, I'm okay. Once I drink the Skele-Gro, I'll be up and ready to go figure out what the egg has to do with the second task."</p><p>Irene closed her eyes as she leaned into Wendy's hand for comfort.</p><p>"And since I'm okay... that means my promise still stands. Granted, you should technically only have an <em>attempt</em> to steal a kiss, but since I'm kinda <em>stuck</em> here I'll give you a freebie," Wendy teased, pointing towards her injured leg in an attempt to try and lighten the mood again.</p><p>To Wendy's relief, Irene laughed this time as she lifted her head from Wendy's hand.</p><p>"You do have a point, Son. And just so you know, I could very easily steal two kisses and be in the lead, but I'll be nice too and just make the score even as promised."</p><p>Not wanting Irene to have the last say, Wendy was trying to think of a comeback quickly. Just as Irene began to lean in towards her cheek Wendy blurted out.</p><p>"Then make it count."</p><p>Irene froze.</p><p>Wendy turned her head to face the older girl.</p><p>It was as if time slowed down as their eyes flickered down towards each other's lips. The tension in the air thickened as both girls had become mute.</p><p>Hesitantly, Irene licked her lips and leaned in.</p><p>Their eyes fluttering close as their lips got closer and closer and-</p><p>"GOOD MORNING!"</p><p>Irene jumped backwards, kicking the chair by accident and causing it to fall. Suddenly, her face turned red and she bolted out of the room.</p><p>"Irene?" Seulgi's eyebrows furrowed as said girl quickly brushes past her. "What was that all about?" Seulgi asks, turning to Wendy.</p><p>Wendy was dazed. <em>Irene was actually going to... Did Seul not notice we were about to kiss?!</em></p><p>"Wait a second... how was Irene even in here already?" Seulgi asked. "Madam Pomfrey rarely allows visitors, let alone overnight ones. She only let me in because I was already waiting outside when she arrived and she had to go the restroom. Good thing she didn't come in here first or Irene would be screwed."</p><p>Wendy looked to Seulgi in surprise. She had completely forgotten about Pomfrey's strict visiting rules and she didn't even question how Irene was there when she woke up.</p><p>"Yeah, she sure is lucky she didn't get caught. So, how are you doing Seul?" Wendy asked, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.</p><p>"How am I doing? I should be the one asking you that, Wen!"</p><p>----- Many Days Later -----</p><p>Physically, Wendy feels great as if she had never broken any bones. Emotionally, she's been a mess.</p><p>You see, Wendy has a <em>tiny</em> problem.</p><p>She struggles to deal with a certain type of feelings. Especially if they involve a small but intimidating and cold yet very hot Slytherin.</p><p>After her "incident" with Irene the morning after the first task, Wendy finally faced what she had been trying to bury for the past five years.</p><p>She likes Irene. A lot.</p><p>And instead of confessing to said girl, what does she do?</p><p>She avoids her.</p><p>As mentioned earlier, Wendy has a hard time dealing with her feelings. It's not like she wants to avoid Irene, it's moreso that she's trying to avoid <em>those feelings</em>. And if she sees her, well, then her feelings will come flooding in and she just won't know what she'll do.</p><p>So instead, she's been hanging out with Sana a bit more often than usual.</p><p>-----</p><p>"What's her excuse this time?" Irene asks as she watches Wendy head towards Sana just as Irene had reached the table Joy and Yeri were at in the Great Hall.</p><p>"They are going to go work on solving the clue in the golden egg some more," Joy explained. "Apparently, they're pretty close."</p><p>"That's what she said last time, wasn't it?" Irene said dejectedly as she sat across from the duo.</p><p>"Who knows? Maybe they are really close to cracking the code," Yeri reassured.</p><p>"I hope so. I'm sure you guys already noticed, but we've barely spoken ever since we almost kissed. I thought we were finally getting somewhere."</p><p>When Irene had left the infirmary that day, she headed straight to the Slytherin dorms to find Joy and Yeri.</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"OH MY GOD. WhAt dID I jUsT dO?!?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Irene burst into her room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well good morning to you too," Joy said groggily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wh-wHaT hApPened?!" Yeri sat up straight up in bed, clearly having just woken up due to Irene's frantic voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I almost kissed her!" Irene panicked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joy and Yeri looked at each other confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wendy. Wendy and I. We. Almost. Kissed."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If the younger duo weren't already completely awake, they sure were now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Details stat! Tell us everything!" Joy squealed, tugging Irene over to her bed as Yeri came over to join.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Irene was still a blabbering mess, but managed to tell them everything up until Seulgi interrupted them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You ran away?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean, it was kind of embarassing," Irene admitted. "It felt like getting caught by your parents."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On the bright side, she was going to kiss you! She practically asked you," Joy said with a huge smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It can only go up from here," Yeri added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**</em>
</p><p>That was obviously not the case.</p><p>Irene was going to confess later that same day. After talking to the younger Slytherins, they convinced her to.</p><p>After so many shared nights, cheesy pick-up lines and pecks on the cheeks and forehead, Irene finally believed that it must've also meant that Wendy liked her too.</p><p>So, she marched right back to the infirmary with her head held high and was mentally rehearsing what she was going to say to the younger girl. Hell, she was even thinking about asking Wendy to be her date for the Yule Ball that was coming up.</p><p>But once she reached the entrance, she saw that Sana was already there.</p><p>They were laughing and Wendy had such a huge smile on her face as she was talking to the Beauxbaton. After a few seconds of Irene standing near the entrance silently, Wendy finally noticed her.</p><p>And then it happened.</p><p>As soon as they made eye contact, Wendy's smile faltered and she instantly looked away from Irene.</p><p>Irene's heart shattered.</p><p>Since then, after Wendy was discharged, Wendy stopped showing up to their late night meetings and their game had come to a complete halt. Everything that reinforced Irene's belief of Wendy's feelings for her were no longer there.</p><p>To add to that, Wendy practically ensured that they'd never be left alone. If they were to hang out, Seulgi, Joy and/or Yeri would always be with them and even then they would barely talk to each other. They had become awkward to one another.</p><p>"What if she likes Sana?" Irene tries to reason. "What if... after almost kissing me, she realized that she liked Sana? And that's why she's been hanging out with her so often."</p><p>"Maybe? But, the task-"</p><p>"So, when she looked away from me at the infirmary, she probably had figured out that I liked her by then. Since, you know, I leaned in to kiss her. And after realizing her feelings for Sana, she felt bad once she saw me and looked away."</p><p>"You're wrong," a new voice spoke.</p><p>Irene looked up and saw Seulgi, who had just arrived and proceeded to sit next to her.</p><p>"I didn't want to say anything, but since it looks you guys practically hit a restart button in your relationship, I have no choice," Seulgi began.</p><p>"Remember a while back when you first admitted to us that you liked Wendy?"</p><p>Irene nodded.</p><p>"I was going to tell you then that Wendy liked you too," Seulgi put her hand up to stop Irene from saying anything yet. "But! I felt like I kept getting interrupted for a reason. That I should let it come naturally. Not to mention the fact that I still wasn't completely sure if Wendy had feelings for you because she never explicitly told me. It was more like a gut feeling."</p><p>The three Slytherins listened on intently, taking in Seulgi's every word.</p><p>"As the days went on, I knew I did the right thing because I noticed that your and Wendy's dynamic had changed after her fight with Jackson," Seulgi smirked. "I may not be the smartest of the bunch, but I know about your game."</p><p>Irene gasped as Joy and Yeri's eyebrows rose.</p><p>"What game?" Yeri asked.</p><p>"Not my secret to tell," Seulgi said while giving Irene a wink.</p><p>"W-Wendy told you?"</p><p>"No, she didn't. Let's just say I'm a good observer. Anyways, friends or 'enemies' don't play games like that unless something else is going on. So, after seeing that, I just knew Wendy would come to her senses and either realize she has feelings for you or atleast by then gain enough confidence to confess."</p><p>"But that's where you're wrong, Seul. Look at how we are now. The only thing she realized was that she likes Sana, not me."</p><p>"That's the thing," Seulgi said. "She may not have told me how she feels about you, but she told me about Sana."</p><p>Irene sucks in a breath.</p><p>"They're are just good friends," Seulgi finished.</p><p>"Her feelings can change, Seul," Irene says moments later, still unsure.</p><p>"Trust me on this," Seulgi starts again. "Since you already told Joy and Yeri about it, I'll add that I knew the two of you were about to kiss when I walked in to the infirmary that morning. You had left so quick that you failed to see how flustered Wendy was. Her cheeks were the reddest that I had ever seen them."</p><p>"That still doesn't explain why she's still acting strange around me now," Irene said sadly.</p><p>Seulgi sighed, it was as if no matter what she'd say, the older girl would never be convinced.</p><p>"Look, for as long as I've known Wendy, she has... she has always had a hard time facing her uh..uh-"</p><p>"Spit it out, Seul!" Joy said impatiently before immediately apologizing right after.</p><p>"She struggles with her... <em>romantic</em> feelings..," Seulgi said shyly as she buried her head into her hands. "Ugh she's gonna kill me for telling you guys that."</p><p>Joy and Yeri bursted out laughing.</p><p>"You've got to be joking!" Yeri clutched her stomach as she kept laughing. "You're trying to tell us that the biggest <em>flirt</em> in the entire school has trouble with romantic feelings? Yeah okay!"</p><p>"Will you keep your voice down!" Seulgi said quickly. "Listen. When Wendy flirts with other girls, it's never anything serious. But, when it comes to love, the girl is a whole mess."</p><p>"L-love?" Irene sputters.</p><p>Seulgi nods.</p><p>"If I'm being honest, over these past few weeks-hell, over these past couple of years! I've noticed that whenever it's just Wendy and I, she practically lights up whenever we talk about you. And when we all hang out, even when you guys may not be talking-gosh Irene the way she looks at you," Seulgi smiles. "It's as if you put the stars in the freaking sky. As if you're the center of her whole universe."</p><p>Irene sits still, stunned silent.</p><p>"You guys have been putting off something great for far too long," the Hufflepuff makes Irene look at her. "I ran into her and Sana earlier and they said they were going to the bathroom. Something to do with the next task apparently."</p><p>"Stop wasting time and go get your freaking girl!" Joy motivates.</p><p>Irene's still hesitant and rightfully so. She has been on such an emotional rollercoaster with Wendy this past month. For the past 6 years, she thought her crush has been one-sided and now she thinks she may have been wrong. Still, Wendy has been giving mixed signals.</p><p>What happened the second time she went to infirmary wasn't really helping her case.</p><p>But on the flip side, at this point with Wendy practically ignoring her already, getting rejected probably won't seem like it would make the situation any worse. So, what does she have to lose?</p><p>"Screw it."</p><p>-----</p><p>Irene made her way through the hall while holding a few of her textbooks.</p><p>She remembered Seulgi said that Wendy and Sana were headed to the bathroom and so she heads to the nearest one.</p><p>As she begins to walk in the hall alongside the courtyard, a flash of blue catches the corner of her eye.</p><p>From her point of view, Wendy was sitting alone.</p><p><em>Perfect</em> Irene thought.</p><p>Just as she was rounding the pilar to go into the courtyard, Sana was revealed to be sitting next to the Ravenclaw. Immediately, Irene hid behind the pilar. Her back now against it with her books clutched to her chest. She could hear Wendy and Sana talking, but tuned it out as she thought of what she should do next.</p><p>After a few seconds, Irene realized how she shouldn't be hiding right now. Nothing should stop her from confessing. <em>Who cares if Sana is there?</em> she thought. Having made her up mind, she made the move to reveal herself when she heard Wendy ask a question that caused her to stop.</p><p>"So, what did you want to ask me?"</p><p>"Well... I know we haven't known each other for that long, but you've become someone very special to me," Sana began. "I know this may be sudden, but I have a feeling that you feel the same."</p><p>Both Irene and Wendy silently waited for the Beauxbaton to continue.</p><p>"The Yule Ball is coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to be my date..."</p><p>Irene's breath hitched, her grasp on her books loosening.</p><p>"... as my girlfriend?"</p><p><em>Wait</em>.</p><p>"I'd love to!"</p><p><em>What</em>.</p><p>A loud bang catches the attention of all three girls.</p><p>The Slytherin quickly realizes what happened as she looks down to see her textbooks near her feet. In an instant, she rushes to pick them up, one of which having landed a bit further away in the courtyard. Irene reaches for it as fast as she can in hopes that neither Wendy or Sana recognize her.</p><p>"Irene?"</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>For the second time that week, Irene runs away like her life depends on it.</p><p>"Wait!" Irene hears Wendy's yells fade as the distance between them increases. "Irene!"</p><p>----- That Night -----</p><p>Irene was alone at the top of the Astronomy Tower again like she had been for the past couple of days.</p><p>However, this time she was wasn't wishing that Wendy would join her.</p><p>She was leaning against the guard rail looking up at the stars when she heard footsteps approach her. They were slow, hesitant.</p><p>Eventually, the person behind her joined her at the railing. Their shoulders grazing.</p><p>The Slytherin scoffed, sliding a step away from the Ravenclaw.</p><p>"What a warm welcome," Wendy joked and Irene rolled her eyes in response.</p><p>"Oh come on, it was a joke."</p><p>Irene continued to the ignore the girl. She had nothing to say to her.</p><p>No matter what Seulgi had said, there's no point in confessing anymore after hearing Wendy become Sana's girlfriend. She doesn't want her confession to cause any tension <strike>or even a break-up</strike> and hurt Sana. The girl has never done anything to her so she doesn't deserve it.</p><p>And if she's being honest, the frustration that Wendy had caused from avoiding her had finally caught up to her and so she can't help but get angry at the sound of her voice. To add to that, she's also painfully aware now more than ever that after all these years, her feelings for Wendy has been and will continue to be one-sided. At this point, having any sort of relationship with Wendy would just hurt.</p><p>And so, Wendy's the very last person she wants to see right now.</p><p>"You can't seriously be ignoring me right now."</p><p>"You do realize how ironic it is for me to hear you say that," Irene finally replied with a bitter tone, referring to the Ravenclaw's actions during the past couple of days. "Leave me alone and go find your girlfriend."</p><p>"Just hear me out-"</p><p>"Wendy. Leave."</p><p>"I-I didn't mean to hurt you," Wendy held on. "If you just give me a chance to explain-"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Wendy could hear the crack in Irene's quiet voice and now her thoughts fought each other, questioning whether or not she should stay or go. It didn't take long for her to make up her mind. The answer was simple.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Irene sighed in response.</p><p>"Fine. If you won't, I will."</p><p>Her back was now facing Wendy as she began to leave, but she could hear the younger girl following her. Irene only took a few more steps until she was forced to stop by the call out of a word.</p><p>A name.</p><p>"<em>Joohyun</em>-"</p><p>Irene slowly turned around and Wendy was met with a face full of anger.</p><p>"Don't," Irene pointed at Wendy as she made her way to her.</p><p>"You," the older girl was close enough now to forcefully push her finger into Wendy's chest as she said each word, making Wendy take a step back each time.</p><p>"Fucking. Dare," A tear fell down Irene's face. "Call me that."</p><p>Wendy felt her back hit the guard rail.</p><p>''You have no fucking right! You-You've been avoiding me for days Wendy! Like I didn't exist! As if after everything we've been through, all those <em>nights</em>," Irene's hands now formed into fists as they softly landed onto Wendy's chest. "...meant nothing to you."</p><p>Wendy pulled Irene into a hug and wrapped her arms around her. She could feel her shirt getting wet with the older girl's tears</p><p>Wendy whispered into Irene's ear, "They meant everything to me."</p><p>A pause.</p><p>"<em>You</em> mean everything to me, Irene."</p><p>"No-," Irene wrestled out of the Ravenclaw's embrace as if she broke out of a trance that Wendy had casted over her. "You don't get to say that."</p><p>Irene sniffles as she takes a deep breath. Then, she let it all go.</p><p>"I'm tired, Wendy. I'm so freaking tired of this... of us. This ridiculous back and forth that we've had this month, it's too much," she sees worry appear on Wendy's face but ignores it as she goes on. "I-gosh... l've liked you for so long Wendy.. so long and I've put up with every fight we've had because at least it was <em>something</em>. <em>Something</em> we had. And I held onto this flicker of hope that one day, we'd stop fighting and turn that <em>something</em> into something <em>more</em>. And for the first time, it felt like it was going to happen, but I guess it was simply too good to be true. Now, here we are, and my heart just can't take it anymore, Wendy."</p><p>They stare at each for a moment, before Wendy let's go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She turned around, leaned against the guard rail and gazing into the vast night sky.</p><p>"Do you know why I fought with you the same day Seul introduced us to each other?"</p><p>"What? No...," Irene's eyebrows knitted in confusion She remembered the day like it was yesterday. Wendy had walked up to her and asked her to leave the school, thus prompting their very first argument. But, what has that got to do with anything?</p><p>"Well, over these past few days I figured out that it was because I was actually fighting my feelings for you. You had such a strong effect on me even though I barely knew you and it scared me so much. The rush of emotions I had in that moment, it was overwhelming and so, when we were younger, the only thing 10-year-old me knew to do in order to deal with those feelings was to argue with you. So, I told you to get out of Hogwarts," Wendy couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "And I stuck with that, arguing, hoping it would help make my feelings go away."</p><p>Now it was Wendy's turn to get emotional as she turned to look back at Irene.</p><p>"But, they didn't. In fact, they grew stronger and stronger everyday," Irene stood silent as Wendy continued. "That day in the infirmary when we almost kissed, those feelings that I've feared and have been burying for so long came rushing back stronger than ever. So once again, I tried to avoid them and as a result I avoided you and I'm sorry for that. But, I'm not scared anymore. I like you Irene, so much."</p><p>"Please Wendy, don't say that," Irene said, her eyes filled with uncertainty. "N-not when you have a girlfriend."</p><p>Wendy could only smile as she wiped away the few remaining tears on Irene's face. "I don't have a girlfriend."</p><p>"But, Sana-"</p><p>"Sana was practicing what she was going to say to <em>Dahyun</em>."</p><p>Irene's eyes widened. "D-Dahyun? Your teammate?"</p><p>Wendy nodded. "She has a huge crush on Dahyun. Whereas I," she grabbed Irene's hands and gently pulled her closer, their faces now inches apart. "...have a huge crush on you."</p><p>The Slytherin gasped as she felt a hand lift up her chin slightly.</p><p>Just like in the infirmary, time seemed to have slowed down as Wendy glanced down towards Irene's lips before looking back into her eyes.</p><p>"If you kiss me, you're stuck with me," Irene answered with a whisper. Half-playful, half-serious.</p><p>"Don't you get it by now? You've had me since the moment I met you," Wendy finally admitted before closing the gap between them.</p><p>----- One Month Later at The Yule Ball -----</p><p>"Now introducing our Triwizard Champions!"</p><p>"First, from Durmstrang Institute, Jae-beom Lim accompanied by Momo Hirai."</p><p>"Next, from Beauxbatons Academy, Sana Minatozaki accompanied by Dahyun Kim."</p><p>"Lastly, from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Wendy Son accompanied by Irene Bae."</p><p>The crowd went crazy.</p><p>"Gosh the lack of men," Yeri chuckled to Joy as they watched the champions dance begin. "It's brilliant."</p><p>"You know what else would've been brilliant? If I had a date," Joy sighed.</p><p>"Cheer up! You don't need a date to have a good time."</p><p>"Says you. You're only going to talk to me for a bit and then go back to your date," Joy huffed. "Everywhere I look, everyone's got somebody but me! Hell even Jackson has one!"</p><p>A little while after the dance ended, Irene, Wendy and Seulgi were at the snack table. The Slytherin was looking at what to eat next as the two best friends spoke to one another.</p><p>"I couldn't do it Wendy."</p><p>"It's okay, Seul," she patted the Hufflepuff on the shoulder. "The night has just begun though. Didn't you say that they might not have come with a date?"</p><p>"Yeah, but they are so gorgeous. I'm sure some dude from Durmstrang asked her last minute."</p><p><em>Seul has a crush?</em> Irene couldn't help but overhear.</p><p>"You never know. I wish you'd tell me who she is," Wendy whined. "Is she a Beauxbaton? I could get Sana to tell me if she has a date or not! Or maybe it is someone from Hogwarts! What house is she-"</p><p>"Babe."</p><p>Wendy looked at Irene who was giving her a pointed look.</p><p>"Okay, okay... I'll stop probing."</p><p>"Thank you," Seulgi says gratefully to Irene.</p><p>"But if I may add," Irene starts.</p><p>"Not you too," the Hufflepuff groaned.</p><p>"If there's anything that you taught me when it comes to crushes, you should go for it. Like you said to me, maybe she looks at you like you put the stars in the sky but you're just not aware of it."</p><p>Seulgi knew she had a point, I mean, that's exactly how Wendy was looking at Irene right now. Who knew her own words would be used on her.</p><p>"You got me there," Seulgi smiled at the couple. "Okay, I'm gonna go for it and ask if she'd like to dance with me!"</p><p>As Seulgi began to walk away, Wendy pouted at Irene.</p><p>"How come she listens to you so easily and not me?"</p><p>Irene kissed her cheek in hopes to get rid of the awfully cute pout.</p><p>"I can't explain it, I'm just too good," Irene giggled as Wendy's pout was replaced with a smile. "Who do you think 'she' is anyways?"</p><p>"If she's from Beauxbatons, I think it might be Jihyo," Wendy looked up in thought while Irene was watching Seulgi, waiting to see who the girl was going to approach. "But if she's from from Hogwarts, it's definitely gotta be-"</p><p>"Joy," Irene finished.</p><p>"Joy?" Wendy looked at her girlfriend in bewilderment. "No way."</p><p>"Think again," Irene smiled as she pointed towards Seulgi.</p><p>The couple watched her go up to what was once a lonely Joy at the table and saw them go into conversation. Joy had a sad look on her face, but it was soon replaced with a blushing smile as she grabbed Seulgi's outreached hand. Wendy and Irene stared in awe as they headed towards the dance floor.</p><p>"Who would've thought that Joy was the one Seul kept gushing on about to me," Wendy says in disbelief.</p><p>In perfect timing, a slow song began to play.</p><p>Wendy cleared her throat as she turned to face Irene completely and bowed.</p><p>"Ms. Bae, may I have the honor of being your first dance?"</p><p>Irene laughed at her girlfriend's silly antics.</p><p>"Wen, you do remember we already had our first dance at the beginning of the ball?"</p><p>"Yeah, I know, but that was the traditional champions dance. This one will be <em>romantic</em>," Wendy wiggled her eyebrows at the final word and offered her hand.</p><p>"Gosh you're such a dork," Irene intertwined her hand in Wendy's and tugged them towards the dance floor as she gave her answer. "Well if you're the one who's asking, always."</p><p>When they finally reached an open spot, Wendy wrapped her arms around Irene's waist as Irene's wrapped around her neck.</p><p>They swayed blissfully as they danced to the song. Irene rested her face onto Wendy's chest and took comfort in her scent. The same one on the Ravenclaw's scarf: Vanilla. (She has yet to return it by the way.)</p><p>Wendy rested her cheek against Irene's head and closed her eyes. She's happy. Ever since that night in the Astronomy Tower, Irene had made her truly, utterly, unmistakenly happy. She wanted to stay like this forever.</p><p>As she opened her eyes, she caught a glimpse of Seulgi and Joy. The younger Slytherin's back was facing her and Seulgi's eyes found Wendy's.</p><p>The best friends couldn't help but beam at each other. Wendy gave the Hufflepuff a subtle thumbs-up as Seulgi's smile widened even further. Then, Wendy turned her attention back to the girl in her arms.</p><p>"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"</p><p>She felt a smile form against her neck. "About a million times."</p><p>"Make it a million and one."</p><p>"Aish-stop being so greasy," Irene said in fake disgust.</p><p>"You know you love it," Wendy teased.</p><p>"Yeah I do," Irene lifted her head and gazed into Wendy's eyes tenderly. "And I love you."</p><p>Wendy felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest.</p><p>"Y-you l-love me?"</p><p>"Wendy Seungwan Son," Irene's gaze softened. "I know we've only been dating for a a few weeks, but I have loved you with my whole heart for years."</p><p>"Well, not that it's a competition but... Irene Joohyun Bae, I love you more."</p><p>Wendy gently pressed her lips into Irene's smiling ones, before deepening it moments later.</p><p>By the time they pulled apart, Irene was left breathless. Causing a smirk to appear on the Ravenclaw's face.</p><p>"Point Wendy."</p><p>Irene shook her head in amusement as she brought Wendy's lips back to hers.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Two for two? I'm impressed."</p><p>Yeri felt her palm get filled with cash as she watched Wendy and Irene as well as Seulgi and Joy slow dance.</p><p>"They're all oblivious idiots," Yeri had a content smile on her face. "But they're my lovable idiots."</p><p>"Hey! Don't call Wen an idiot, she did help me get with Dahyun after all," Sana replied. "Speaking of Dahyun, I better go find her before the song ends! Go dance with your girl too!"</p><p>"I will! I know Saeron's somewhere waiting for me," she smiled.</p><p>After the two waved goodbye, Yeri looked backed to her four friends</p><p><em>Finally</em>.</p><p>----- The End -----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Thank you so much for reading! (Apologies if there were any grammar mistakes that I missed.) </p><p>This kinda feels a bit rushed in terms of pace I feel, but I hope you still enjoyed reading it :)</p><p>As mentioned in the chapter 1 notes, this was my first time writing so I'd love to hear what you guys think in the comments and happy wenrene day!</p><p>*I also posted this on AFF.</p><p>Thanks again for reading! - S</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>